Little prince and princess
by Bearsweetcuddle
Summary: They are childhood rivals/friends but they are now grown up so do they have to marry?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Sting are prince and princess child rivalry. But as they grow old do they have to unite there kingdoms, and who gets jealous?

"HEY WHO INVITED HER?!" Sting asked playfully pointing at Lucy. "HEY! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN LOOK AWAY!" Lucy teased. They both start to laugh "Well are you two getting along if you aren't Lucy is going to have to leave, AND that makes this play date short" King Weissloiga says playfully. "AH NO DON'T..~he hugs Lucy playing along~DONT MAKE HER LEAVE!" Sting shouts. "Ok she can stay the night as long as it's ok with your brother and Jude." King Weissloiga comments. "Ok deal!" Sting says. As he runs to his brother Lucy says to herself she wants to stay.

 **After 10 years lucy,sting, and rouge are now teens and are fighting over who gets the last piece of cake on stings** **17th birthday.**

"IM THE OLDEST SO IDESERVE THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!" Sting shouted. At that moment Frosch the cat came up and stole the last piece. "FROSCH!" They all yelled in unison. Later that night Lucy had walked to her castle since it was nice enough half way to her castle she ran into a guy which suripred her. "OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY!" She apologized "Its ok." The guy said unbothered I fact he was the only one who stayed up when she fell. He was wearing a brown hooded coat.

the hooded man helped her up, as they walk apart from each other well enough distance actually some guy grabs Lucy, and throws her over his shoulder "WH-WHAT?" She yells which the attention of the hooded guy is now on her. "Oh shut it blondie!" The guy that captured Lucy shouts and knows Lucy out still carrying her. By now the hooded guy is in front of the guy who captured her. "Step aside" the man with Lucy says. "Your name?" The hooded guy asks. "Gajeel, you?" The guy with Lucy says. "It's Natsu." The hooded man says.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu points at Lucy, "Can I have her back?" "Make me give her to you." Gajeel said dropping Lucy on the ground behind him. When Natsu pulled off the hood Gajeel was seirtain that it was him... The prince of Dragnica, he has only lost three or four battles this year, and has had over twenty battles, The runaway prince, Natsu Dragneel. "Let's make a deal Dragneel, if I win you can have blondie here and if I win, you go back to Dragnica,or is this fight not neccesarry?" Gajeel purposed. "Deal." The price said with no hesitation.

 **they were fighting for a good hour _DONT YELL AT ME ABOUT MISSING THE GOOD STUFF!_ your the one who clicked to read!**

"How, how did you beat me Dragneel!?" Gajeel gashed. Natsu stays sighlent and grabs Lucy on his back heading to a small little inn called Fairy tail.

He kicks the door open, "IM HOME!" Everyone turns their heads. "Hey Flame braid did ya kidnap the girl or did ya do something stupid?" A guy with black hair comments. "SHUT IT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yells flames basically coming out of him mouth. "Oh and flame head your cat Happy keeps scratching everyone." Gray says. At that moment Happy is at Natsu's feet acting innocent and weaving back and fourth through his legs.

A few minutes later Lucy finds herself on a waiting chair at fairy tail. She hears people running toward her so she sits up, they seem to be chasing a cat around then the cat hops on the couch next to Lucy. "Miss please don't move." Gray says. "Why not?" Lucy asks petting Happy as he curls into a ball purring next to her

"Uh _Natsu_ I think the girl you brought broke Happy." Gray says. "Whaaaa...-" Natsu's sentence breaks when he sees Happy curled up next to Lucy. "Ummm why all the staring all the sudden?" Lucy asks nervously. " Well it kinda goes like this- When Happy that cat your playing chilling with sees anyone except me come near him he schraches them or, hurts them any way or form, so you are a.. WITCH!" Natsu explains ( **mostly** ).


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was walking Lucy to her castle, "Hey Natsu so you'r really a prince?" Lucy asks. "Well, yeah the kindom I live in is a neboring one so I come tho visit my friends once in a while." Natsu explains. When they get to Lucy's castle she sees her friend, Levy.

"LUCY, STOP SCARING AVERYONE WHEN YOUR GONE!" The short lady says, she glances a Natsu then thinks the wrong idea, "STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS, PERV!" Hitting him in the head with a book. **(if you know soul eater you probably know where I got the idea.)** "Ow, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu screams. "Humph!" Levy goes. "Uh, levy that prince actually saved me..." Lucy tries to explain. Then Levy is surprised. "PRINCE?!" "Uh-oh..." Natsu whispers to himself.

"King Jude is going to be so happy that you found someone tho be betrothed to!" Levy says excitedly when Natsu sits there confused Lucy's cheeks turn pink. "NO NO NO NO NO NOPEDE NOPE NO." Lucy takes a deep breath, "No." Well bye Natsu take care." Levy says softly as Natsu leaves. "Hey levy do you think Wendy is in today or out collecting moon herbs? **(FYI moon herbs are magical herbs for those who didn't catch on, no offense intended!)** Lucy asks. "Oh out collecting moon herbs." Levy says.

~authors note~

Sorry for the short chapter it will get interesting later. Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

(ok **hi um hi I'm the author of this story I have news um I might be ending this story short but only in a few chapters or end it next chapter please tell me what you think I should do. And with that on with the story.)**

 _Natsu's castle yay!_

"Oh hello, prince." A young woman says. "Mm-hhm." Natsu hums in reply. "NASU, YOUR CAT!" A deep voice yelled. "I'm coming dad, one sec!" Natsu yells back. At that Natsu runs to his dad.

~at Lucy's castle~

"Yes father" In Lucy's head: he is just as emotionless as ever." "Lucy I have found someone to betothow you to." Jude says emotionlessly. "WHAT?!" Lucy yells effortlessly. Then Jude interrupts. "Sting." Lucy felt a tear roll down her face. "Why, father, why did you do this to us me and sting are just friends." Just then Lucy ran to her room. she grabs her athletic shorts and slips them on and puts on a tank top then grabs a black cloak and puts her hair in a braid. "Ok, now I need is.~ she sees a small bag a notebook and a pencil.~ AH!, found it." she whispers.

 **-incredible time skip...yay!?-**

finally nighttime Lucy is on her way out of the castle luck was on her side she got past without being spotted, just then. A small little maidens voice stopped her. Lucy turned to see a small girl with blue hair close but have not seen her thanks to the tree, but the problem is that this girl was the best tracker in the kingdom. "Oh no, Wendy" Lucy whispered. The best thing Lucy thought of was to walk sighlently away to avoid as much damage as possible. Just then Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Well I guess she isn't around here Carla let's check over there." Wendy said pointing toward a different point.

Right when they were out of earshot Lucy bolted for the forest. Getting deeper and deeper in the forest she finally came to a stop only because she ran into HIM, Gajeel now Lucy was scared. "Oh look, now I don't have to go find you now that your here." Gajeel said devilishly.

~MUHAHAHA end of chapter if you got caught up in the story STUID WRITERS BLOCK!~


	5. Chapter 5

__"Oh no please don't hur-!" Just as Lucy was talking she got a big jab to the gut from Gajeel, then Lucy's body fell unconscious. "Wow she didn't last one minute." Gajeel mocked.

~at a small abandoned house~

"WAKE UP!" Gajeel hollered dumping ice water on Lucy. "WHA- oh." Then Lucy glares at Gajeel. "Wow that looks like that face of someone who wants to get hurt." Gajeel said, Lucy instantly looked down then she realizes that she is in a gown. "Huh, will you please explain?" Gajeel sighs and starts to talk. **(warnning it's going to get cheesy.)** "Isn't it odvious you going to get force bethroed a prince?" At that moment he leaves to get some stuff then Lucy relized that the ropes she are in are weak so she easily breaks them then sees a window she quickly climbs out.

She goes to the forest and hides there for the rest of the night. She fell asleep not knowing where the heck she was but she still slept. When she woke up to her faint like sleep she was in protective arms belong to ~ her face heats up knowing the strange man ~ "N-Natsu?" She whispered under her breath.

 _\- athours note-_

 _-sorry but this story makes no sense someone is thinking that ~ takes deap breath ~ I know I know._


	6. Don't get mad if you like the story

Ok I know some of you are thinking wtf or MOREZ _probablly not heh_ but this story is ok but ing ending it now I know I know please please don't yell my ear off if you like the story.


End file.
